Restart my heart
by icecreamscoop3
Summary: After 10 years, Moana moved in a new island. She left her parents and some villagers in Motunui. But where's Maui? He's nowhere to be seen. And a shocking discovery sets her to a new adventure, crossing the horizon to find him. After going back, everything's not what it seems: evil roam the lands.
1. New Beginnings

_Chapter 1_

 _New Beginnings_

She stared at their new island –Pele. It was named after a god, due to the Volcano in its center. They had voyaged for a week now, and she felt exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, she didn't bother getting off the canoe. She had leaded her people throughout the ocean during the whole journey. She watched them begin building right away. She felt overwhelmed for a second. Her parents and some villagers stayed in Motunui, she told them she'd continue voyaging alone. She knew she was going to pull this off; she was Moana of Motunui, after all. But something was off. She felt something was missing. She tried to convince herself that she was OK. She wasn't. She tried several times to dismiss the fact that although it's been ten years since Te Fiti's heart was restored, her demigod sidekick has disappeared. He was never seen again. Not by the villagers, nor by her. The giant hawk she used to see roaming over the skies of Motunui has never come back. She didn't know how to feel: worried or infuriated? Was he just ignoring her or has something happened to him? The thought of never being able to see him again could send tears streaming down her cheeks. She always dreamt of him.

In the end, she came to a conclusion: He's probably taking care of demigod business. He's been trapped on an inhabitable island for a millennium, so he needs to make up for it. If she had the chance of seeing him again, she'd forgive him.

Little did she know that he _wasn't_ taking care of demigod business.

And he wasn't ignoring her either.

She went to check on the villagers' work. Then a familiar voice was talking to her.

-"Chief, we built some tents for the night. The island has many good resources thankfully. You should probably get some sleep, you must be tired." It was Fetu, a good friend of hers.

-"Thanks, Fetu. You did quite improve at wayfinding, you know." She flashed a grin at him. "But I should probably help unpack with the villagers."

She then got to check on her canoe, she removed whatever was in storage –including the old rooster (Hei-Hei!)- and went to put it in a sheltered place.

Later that day, the villagers gathered around a campfire as Moana made her speech.

-"People of Pele. After a week of wayfinding, we found the beautiful island that we will call home. It has plenty of resource such as coconut trees and various types of fruits, as well as very rich grounds. We must make the most out of this island in two years before we set sail again. Today, we rest. As of tomorrow, we will all have to work hard to make this island flourish. Thank you!"

People clapped and cheered for her. She was the one who saved them from doom before, the one who dared to face the elements and bring an end to what seemed like an eternity of darkness, the one who found Maui and got him out of his island and practically forced him to accompany her on her journey. She let out a sigh, headed back and sat on a tree branch next to Vea, her best friend. Vea noticed the gloominess in her friend's eyes.

-"Moana, what's wrong?" Moana looked at her, she hesitated at first, but decided to tell Vea, she trusted her with everything, and she told her about Maui, about her connection with the ocean, _everything._ "Is it Maui again?"

Moana nodded. "I don't know Vea, ten years is a lot of time. He couldn't forget me, I think. But that's not bothering me so much. It's just that… It's sad to see Motunui, without its people, its beautiful reef. I mean, I grew up there. It's where I made all of my memories. And we just left."

Her friend pulled her in for a hug, she was like a mother to her. She was 27, a year older than Moana.. They looked quite alike, just without the curly hair.

-"I know being a chief is hard, but you need a break. From all your duties. Just.. be with the ocean. Alone. Process your thoughts, because over-thinking may affect your job. You being sad equals your people being sad. It's how it works. I can back you up."

-"I guess..." She sobs "It's not a bad idea." She let a smile out, she knew she had a great friend.

That night, Moana searched for a secret hideout in the island. She found a place not so far away from her tent, and was hidden by thick bushes.

She sat on a rock, the ocean then came out to greet her. She reached out to caress it, just like a pet. It seemed to be pointing at something, she saw the shape of a hook next to one of a heart being drawn in the stars. She gasped as she held her oar next to it, remembering the first time she met Maui. She tried so hard to not let the tears out, but who would she be hiding them from?

She then saw the ocean parting, letting her come in. She didn't understand. Walking in, she felt the ocean wanted her to see something. It then stopped. But she could see a pink light through the water. She took a deep breath, then dove in. What she was about to see, was not going to make her happy.


	2. Looking for trouble

_Chapter 2_

 _Looking for Trouble_

When Moana laid eyes on the source of pink light, she almost gasped. She then resurfaced needing more air. It couldn't be, that's impossible!

She dove again to try and get it. And when she held it, her eyes widened in shock and terror. She got back to the beach and dragged it behind her. She looked at the cracked fishhook in her bare hands. No, no, no…

Without even knowing it, tears began racing down her cheeks. Thoughts overflowed her mind, and feared the worst. Someone's got rid of Maui.

She cried her heart out.

She would never see him again.

Just as she was drowning in her pool of hot tears, a giant Manta Ray approached her. The old woman's spirit sat on a large rock in front of Moana. She had a look of concern seeing Moana like that.

-"What's wrong?" Moana pulled her in for a tight hug. She then made her way to a nearby bush and pulled the cracked hook out for her grandma to see.

-"That." She had a firm tone, as she held up the giant fishhook.

The woman had the same look of shock as Moana has had a few minutes ago.

-"W…What do you think happened to him, Gramma?" Her voice cracked, but she still had this glimpse of hope.

-"I don't know, but.. Someone else might know." Moana looked rather confused at what her grandma said. "Te Fiti."

-"What? But I thought that Te Fiti would never awake again."

-"Te Fiti would awake for _you._ You're the one who restored her heart, after all."

Without thinking much more, Moana rushed to the cave where she kept her canoe. Pushed it into the ocean, put the cracked hook in it before giving her grandma a hongi and setting sail, once again. She was exhausted, but she didn't care.

 ** _Ten Years Ago…_**

When the duo have returned from Te Fiti, Maui had many things to do. Pulling a load of islands, saving the world from vicious monsters, basically doing what a demigod has to do. But before he could begin doing that, Kanaloa, the god of the underworld wanted to hunt Maui down, for his fishhook. But he knew he wouldn't be such an easy prey, so he caged him on an island, where he would starve to death, and his hook will be Kanaloa's. Maui tried to resist, but he couldn't escape the island. There were no trees, nothing. And when Kanaloa fought with Maui for the hook, it cracked. And he got it. But soon he was defeated by another god, the curse ended. Maui was too exhausted to do practically anything, and his boat was already destroyed. But he had only wished for one thing.

He wanted to see her, one last time.

The winds were in Moana's favor, she made it to Te Fiti in two days. When she arrived, Te Fiti was already awake, she knew she was coming. She held up Moana with her hand to her level. Moana bowed down, before she talked.

-"Te Fiti, I'm afraid that Maui could be in serious trouble." She held up the hook for Te Fiti to see. "I think I might be too late." She tried so hard not to burst in tears in front of the goddess. Te Fiti then spoke.

-"Moana, your friend is alive." The look of relief on Moana's face was priceless. "But he's been stranded on an inhabitable island with no food for ten years. You must hurry, and when you find him, give him this potion, it'll heal him."

Before Moana could speak, Te Fiti put her on the ground and went back to her position, merging with the ground below.

 _But, where do I find him?_ She thought to herself, but quickly knew the answer relocating the hook and the heart she'd seen earlier. She put Te Fiti's potion and the new hook she gave her in the canoe. She then sailed off to find Maui.

Back in Motunui, Vea made some excuses for Moana, after she figured out that she set sail again. As assistant of the chief, she fulfilled hers and Moana's tasks in quite a short period of time.

A week went by, Moana still sailing. She could see the shape of an island. With a giant mountain in the middle, and no trees or bushes, apparently.

-"How could he be still alive? There's nothing on this island!" She murmured to herself.

When she pulled the canoe on shore, her heart started beating like crazy, she felt very nervous. All she could think of: RUN. She didn't even bother calling for Maui. She ran toward the top of the mountain, looking everywhere. From up there, she figured a familiar silhouette sitting on a rock, she exhaled, as she knew he was alive. She could just run down and tightly hug him, never letting go. But seriously, that would scare the living hell out of him. She cautiously took steps down the mountain, her heart beating faster and faster, it could jump out of her chest. Now on his level, a few feet away from him, he still hasn't sensed her presence. His back facing her.

It was him.

He hasn't changed a bit, although he had lost some weight (duh), and he had some new tattoos as well.

After long minutes of silence that seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke.

-"M…Maui?"

 **Yo guys! I hope you like my fanfiction (it's my first one)! I hope chapters aren't too boring or cringy. Lots of fluff coming your way! I really love everyone's fanfics and they really inspired me to do one myself.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Big Brother

_Chapter 3_

 _Big Brother_

Maui's eyes widened, still not turning around. He heard a familiar voice, only a little more feminine. For a few seconds, he thought that his delusions were getting the best of him. Only to be interrupted a few moments later, by the same voice. It was then he knew, she was real.

-"Maui, is that you?" Her voice cracked, not believing what she sees. His body was full of scars, his hair grew a bit taller, and she could notice his muscles tensing when he had heard her voice.

Moments later, he stood up, and slowly began turning around. When he was fully facing her, his jaw dropped, it _was_ her. Same dress, same curls, same oar. Moana of Motunui. He could see the tears flooding her face, and a tiny grin on her face.

-"Maui!" Before he could even talk, she rushed towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck, never letting go ever again. She burst in tears once again.

-"Moana!" He hugged her so tight, and his smile from ear to ear. When they pulled back, he wiped the tears off her face. "Can't I enjoy some quality time without you coming to pick me up?" Her laugh was like music to his ears.

But soon after, Maui felt tired again.

-"You need to rest now, okay? I've got a potion from Te Fiti, it'll make you feel better." She said in a firm yet soft tone. Signaling him to sit down. She then ran to the boat, got the potion and put it in a coconut shell, then ran back to Maui.

-"Here. Drink it. I'll be right back."

-"Wait… Where you going?"

-"I'll get some stuff off the canoe, it's almost night. I won't be late, I promise."

She gathered everything and put it in a basket under her arm, and in the other hand, well…

 **Flashback**

A few days ago, when she was going to Te Fiti…

Moana was hungry, so she grabbed a banana from the storage. Much to her surprise, the banana was open, and half of it was eaten. For a moment she figured she must've forgot to finish it. So she ate it, and reached out for another one. Although she felt her senses were betraying her, cause she felt a feathery neck. She pulled it out, but even though she shrieked, she got used to this. It was none other than the good ol' rooster she used to have… Hei-Hei, he was shockingly old, still agile like he used to be back then. He was almost 20, which kind of surprised her.

-"Hei-hei? How do you always manage to get on the canoe?" Letting out a sigh of defeat

So, basically, she had the rooster in her hand. She knew Maui would be happy to see drumstick again. It would lighten his mood a bit.

-"Wow, that's a lot of supplies you got there, the boat must've been hard to control." Maui chuckled, he could at least talk for now, the potion must be so efficient.

-"You think?…" She pulled out the chicken from behind her back.

-"Is that.. drumstick? Wow, these chickens really live that long?" He had a confused look up his face, he thought Hei-Hei wouldn't really… live that much?

-"Yeah. He sneaked to the canoe again"

-"Here, you must be starving." She handed over the basket and laid it on the ground in front of Maui.

-"You have no idea. I've been stuck here for god knows how long and… I guess I can't die starving cause I'm a demigod. But it has been exhausting trying to get off the island and always failing." He seemed to regret remembering what happened.

-"What happened…?" She looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow and a questioning look. Te Fiti hasn't told her anything except that he's been stranded on an island and needed help.

-"That's a long story, kid. But first, we need some fire over here, I'm freezing."

-"Hmm… What do you think I can find on this island?"

-"Well, you might find some logs and timbers lying around, but other than that, there's nothing much."

-"Okay then… I'm going to go-" But he cut her sentence, but soon shut his mouth. "Alright, you go first. What were you about to say?" He knew he'd lose if he tried to argue with her.

-"Thank you, Moana." He looked at her with the widest smile he could make.

-"Well… You're welcome. But I guess that's your line!" She said as she headed into the woods. "I'm gonna gather some wood to start a fire, I'll be right back, don't worry." Maui nodded as he laid down on the sand, gazing at the stars. And thinking.

How long has it been? Three years? Four years? She didn't quite change a lot, although she had gotten more of a… womanly shape? But other than that, it was the same Moana he knew, the same Moana that gave him the love and affection he never got, the same Moana who taught him many good qualities, the mortal who turned his life upside down. He thought that after restoring the heart of Te Fiti, she'd forget about him, having done her mission. But… she didn't.

Moana soon came back, they started a fire and roasted a fish that Moana had caught. Then, they started talking… about everything.

-"So, how's Motunui?" Maui broke the silence. He wanted her to tell her tale first, not himself.

-"Well, two weeks ago, my people and I have decided to sail away, leaving in Motunui my parents and some more villagers. About… ten. We arrived in a new island, Pele, about a week later. I felt exhausted after sailing for a week nonstop. So, my friend told me to take a break. Then I found your hook, and-"

-"You found my hook?!" He interrupted, feeling excited yet confused.

-"Well, yeah. It's in the waka. Anyways, I sailed off to Te Fiti to tell her, she told me you're alive, but you need some help-"

-"Wait, you thought I was dead?"

-"Yes. No. Look, I kinda thought that but I _knew_ you were in trouble. She gave me a new hook, that potion I gave you, and some supplies. Then I sailed again, this time I slept a little while the ocean would do the job. Then, I found you. Anyways, what happened to _you_?" The question caught Maui off guard, he had a tale, but quite a shaming one. He seemed… annoyed by the matter.

-"C'mon Maui! No need to be ashamed, it can't be that bad!"

-"You think?" He said in a sarcastic tone, recalling what she said earlier. "Well, after you and I parted ways, some demon wanted my hook, so he trapped me on this island, took my hook away, and I was left here, until now." Moana's jaw suddenly dropped, much to Maui's confusion.

-"Maui, you're telling me… that you've been stuck here for ten years and you're still alive?"

-"Wait. Ten years?"

-"Yeah Maui, I'm twenty-six! I'm a chief now."

-"Woah, that's a lot of information for one day." His mood went from enthusiastic to gloomy in less than a second. Moana then went over and wrapped her arms around the demigod. You could easily tell he looked rather…surprised?

-"It's alright, big guy. You really shouldn't be bothered by that, I mean, ten years is a lot for a mortal, not a demigod." Maui couldn't resist hugging back the little mortal in his lap

-"Well, that's the point. Listen, you're the only one who really turned my life upside down and made me realize who I really am. And, I am grateful for that. But, at the end of the day, you're a mortal." Maui didn't even realize he began crying.

-"Maui, I'm a mortal. And that means I'm going to live my live to the fullest, with you. You're my best friend, nothing would change that. And when the day comes, I'll be back, in one form or another. I'll always be _there_." Moana pointed at his chest, right over Mini-Maui. Maui hugged her even tighter. So did she. And after a few minutes, they both decided they needed to get some sleep, but before they did that, Moana brought back the beloved fishhook back to its owner.

-"Goodnight Maui."

-"Goodnight… Curly." Moana snorted at the new nickname he gave her. And in minutes both were sleeping.

* * *

 **Yo guys! I hope you liked that chapter, I know I'm a little late, but summer kicking in means I'm a couch potato. Anyways tell me what you thought about it. Give me ideas and inspire me! I'll try to include most of the ideas if they are relevant. Hope I didn't bore you. See ya!**


	4. Tipua Haurangi

**I'm so so so sorry for being A MONTH (!) late but I've had some family issues and stuff.. Anyways I hope you're not mad at me so I'm giving you my longest chapter (hopefully) :D . Gonna incorporate some ideas that GusCGC here gave me! Go read his stories as well they're pretty awesome! Not gonna make you wait for long...**

 _Chapter 4_

Tipua Haurangi

The next morning, it was Moana who woke up first. Deciding to let the demigod rest a little bit more, she grabbed a mango from her basket and began eating it. She let out a sigh staring at the horizon, wondering if everyone was asking where she was. She recalled the sweet smell of the ocean when she was finally out to the sea with her people for the first time, teaching them, and her happiness looking at island that came up, their new home, Pele. But she was also worried about the volcano, what if it would erupt? What would her people do without her? Was she a bad chief for leaving her people the day they finally settled down? She was very irresponsible.

She was suddenly pulled away from her train of thoughts by the sound of Maui waking up.

-"Mornin', chief." She turned to face him with a sweet smile on her face.

-"Hey! Feeling better?"

-" _Way_ better, I never slept so well in my entire lifetime, and that's saying something!" All she managed was letting out a laugh that didn't really sound genuine. Her warrior face was falling. "You okay? You seem worried."

-"Yeah, it's just that... I feel that I'm not a good chief, doesn't it sound irresponsible to just leave your people while they have arrived at an island that has a volcano that could erupt any second and they didn't even start building and-" Before she could continue her speech a huge finger was placed in front of her mouth.

-"Okay, I'm stopping you right there. First of all, you told me yesterday that you were sailing nonstop for a _week,_ you didn't even allow yourself to sleep just so you can reach the island, and you're saying you're irresponsible? Their chief needed a break, which wasn't also a break. More like a rescue mission than a break really."

-"Maybe you're right, that's was my friend told me anyway. I'm going to miss Motunui though, all the memories are there, all of them. From that day I helped a little turtle to the ocean, and when I almost drowned trying to get past our reef for the first time, up until my grandma died and I went on my mission. The cave of the ancestors, the vision... Everything." All of that she was literally mumbling to herself, not realizing the confused look on the demigod's face.

-"Wow, that's a lot. You better tell me all of that, but I'm sure that the curly chief needs to go back to her island now." He said with a casual smirk. Moana looked at him with disbelief, blinking several times as if to take all that information in.

-"You're kidding, right? I don't see you for ten years and less than a day later I'm just going to go like nothing happened?" She blurted out with a mixture of sadness, confusion and fury in her eyes.

-"I mean it's quite a long way back to your island so... We're gonna enjoy some leisure time, ok?" Seemingly convinced by his statement, she got up and stared at the rising sun.

-"Fine. But we're gonna have to stop at a near island to get some provisions, after you devoured almost all of them, and all that's left is a couple of mangos and coconuts." Maui simply rolled his eyes at that.

 _ **Some time at noon**_

-"Okay, the mast is fixed, had some problems with it. I guess we're ready... Can you push it into the w-" Moana suddenly stared at the demigod leaning on his hook like he was... posing? "Maui? You okay?"

-"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He seemed sort of drunken at the sight of it, and possibly _very_ flirty. One would that it's just Maui being Maui, but it seems like he's being way too _Maui_. Moana decided to partially ignore his state and to carry on with the given task.

-" *clears throat* A..Anyway, can you give the canoe a push?"

-"Sure thing, Princess." A wink was enough to turn Moana's cheeks into a crimson red. He was being flirty. Very flirty, actually. Obviously something's up, because one minute they're talking about the Motunui fleet and the other someone's being too flirty. Getting into the waka and readying the sail was at least a distraction from the drunken demigod.

Once they were out of the reef, she decided to change the subject. The thing is, he was staring at her with puppy eyes and a smug grin. She barely suppressed the urge to slap him across the face to wake him up.

-"What are you staring at?!" She said maybe a little higher than she wanted to.

-"I've never seen such a beauty in my entire life." He answered with a sigh of satisfaction, which caused the deep red back into Moana's face.

-"MAUI! Snap out of it!" This time she shouted, unable to hold back the slap anymore.

-"OW!What?"

-"Whew, about time. Couldn't take it anymore."

-"What on earth just happened?"

-"Umm... Let's just say you were a little too... flirty? *nervous laugh* And very drunk." Moana couldn't help the blush still not fading away. While Maui burst in a fit of laughter.

-"You know I'm always flirty!" Moana's eyes widened. "Ugh, no, I mean... That's always my attitude, y'know, I guess it's just my way of being me" He singsonged the last part, the familiar sense of nostalgia.

-"You told me that you've never seen such a beauty in your entire life." It was now Maui's turn to get the crimson red all over his face. "But I mean, why? How'd you get all tipsy like that?"

-"I don't know, really. Wait. Maybe..?" The usual smirk back on his face, while Moana tilted her head. "Maybe it's that potion Te Fiti gave you? Probably got some alcohol in it."

-"Maybe but... Alcohol doesn't just appear and disappear in a second, it takes time. But, we shouldn't really focus on that, let's get going."

 **Hey guys! Soo.. What do you think? Leave your reviews and inspire me to get back on track! I know it's not really that long, but I tried! I know that chapter wasn't really much action. Cause here's the thing: I didn't write in quite a long time so I don't want to start off with a big and juicy chapter (lol) and I guess I needed some sort of.. warm up I guess? Also, gimme ideas!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
